


Click Nation

by No_this_is_not_a_good_username



Category: Twilight Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_this_is_not_a_good_username/pseuds/No_this_is_not_a_good_username
Summary: Andrew clicks the wrong button.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Click Nation

Andrew was a nobody, and nobody knew Andrew.   
  


Of course, no one was supposed to know Andrew.

The only fact that people could find out about Andrew, if they desired, is that he is a member of Click Nation.

The people of Click Nation survive through clicking things.

They click their keypads to text or e-mail, their microwave buttons to cook their food, and a lever to flush.

They click a machine to get exercise, a remote to be entertained, and "Buy" to shop.

Clicking is such an involuntary action, of which so many people do on a daily basis. For that very reason, few people stop and think before they click.

Andrew, as a member of Click Nation, was one of those people.

At least, until the day the nukes fired.


End file.
